


London

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

You take a deep breath as the elevator doors slide open. The Agent next to you gives you a puzzled look.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.” You say with a smile.   
“This way ma'am.” You see him almost instantly. He looks good. His hair is short, green eyes focused intently on his computer screen as his teammates, a pretty brunette woman with an accent and an attractive brunette man, bicker. Your purse slides down your arm and you bend your elbow catching it then run a finger along the zipper. You wish you didn’t have to be here. You want to still be in London but right now, stateside is a better, safer choice. Your guide stops on the far side of his coworkers’ desks. They’ve stopped bickering and you can feel their eyes on you.   
“Hi Tim.” You say softly and his hands still. He looks up in surprise.   
“Sophia Grace.” He says, surprise evident in his voice, you haven’t been called that in a while.   
“I haven’t been called Sophia Grace for a long time.” You chuckle softly, “It’s just Sophia now. Or Sophie.”  
“I bet your grandma doesn’t like that.”  
“She doesn’t care what I call myself. I’ll always be Sophia Grace to her.” He stands and makes his way towards you. He’s taller than last time you saw him too. “You look good Timmy.” He gives you that half smile you’ve always adored.   
“You do too. I thought you were in London.”  
“I was. With the ambassador.”  
“So what brings you back stateside?” He asks then reads your facial expression. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“I- I need your help Tim.” You admit not looking at him.   
“What’s wrong?” You bite your lip to keep from crying. “Sophie?” He whispers resting his hands on your arms.   
“I’m being stalked.”  
“By who?”  
“One of the Marines that guard the embassy.”  
“Name?”  
“Corporal Scott Pillman.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Gear up!” A silver haired man says stalking into Tim’s team area. His coworkers spring to action. How they get anything done in a setup like this is beyond you.   
“Uh boss.” Tim says not letting you go, “We’ve got two cases. This is First Secretary Sophia Grace Terry.”  
“Ma'am. What do you need? We don’t handle assignments of Marines to the Embassy.”  
“I know Agent-”  
“Gibbs.” Tim fills in for you.  
“Gibbs.” You continue. “My issues is that I’m being stalked by one of the Marines who was charged with guarding the Embassy. Tim was the only person I knew to get ahold of.”  
“Where?” He asks, his blue eyes study you.   
“Pardon?”  
“Where are you serving?”  
“England.”  
“Did you go to the police?”  
“Of course I did. They can’t help because the Marine is in the U.S. Navy.”  
“Has he threatened you?”  
“I feel like these.” You unzip your purse and shove a large folder at him, “Are a threat. I don’t feel safe! Do you think I’d fly across an ocean to ask for help from someone I haven’t seen in almost fifteen years if I wasn’t scared?” You snap at him. His team is looking at you like you’ve poked the dragon but you don’t care much at this point. You’re severely sleep deprived, jet-lagged, your blonde hair is piled into a messy bun on top of your head and you’re scared. God are you scared. Agent Gibbs opens the folder and nearly a hundred photos come tumbling out when he upends it.   
“Tim find out where he is.”  
“On it boss.”  
“You, get some sleep. You can lay behind any of these desks.”  
“Here.” The woman pulls open a desk drawer and inside is a blanket and a small pillow.   
“Thank you.” You say with a soft smile, “Sorry I yelled at you.”  
“Don’t apologize. It’s a sign of weakness.”  
“I always thought it was a sign strength. Of being able to admit you were wrong.” Agent Gibbs stares at you for a second then gives a little half smile and nods.   
“Tony. Ziva. Let’s go.” Agent Gibbs says and the three of them move out while Tim heads back to his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim gets to work quickly. His fingers fly over the keyboard and you bring the pillow and blanket over to his desk.   
“What are you doing?” Tim asks glancing up at you quickly.   
“Agent Gibbs said I could sleep behind any of the desks.”  
“So you’re going to cram yourself back here?” He asks with a small smile. God, he’s still so handsome, you’d always regretted breaking up with him after high school. You’d been on such different paths it had seemed like the right thing to do.   
“If you’re okay with it.” You say softly, “I’d just feel a little more comfortable with someone between me and that door.”  
“Did he hurt you Soph?” Tim’s voice is quiet and calm.   
“Only once. Last time I saw him he grabbed my arm so tightly it bruised. I left that night.” You sigh softly dropping the pillow onto the floor then sitting on it and curling into a ball in the corner of his space. You pull the blanket up and lean into the corner. Closing your eyes you hear the hum of people working around you, the ringing phones, the elevator doors sliding open then closed and the sound of Tim typing. You doze off and on while you wait for Tim to find anything about Corporal Pillman. You hear his team come back and Tim whispers his boss’ name.   
“Gibbs.”  
“Tim?”  
“We have a slight problem.” He continues in a loud whisper and your heart sinks. You hear him turn to look at you and you keep your breathing even and you eyes closed.   
“What is it McGee?”  
“He’s already in the country. His plane landed a half hour ago and then he bought a subway pass.”  
“Find him McGee.”  
“I’m going to boss.” He pauses for a second then his fingers start to work again. He stops, “Hey boss?” Silence responds. “What do I tell Sophia?”  
“The truth. That we’re going to protect her and we’re going to get this son of a bitch.” You’re glad you’d pulled the blankets up to your nose because his comment makes you smile. You knew coming here, coming to Tim was the best option. They were going to help you. You were going to be safe. And maybe, with any luck you might be able to reconnect with Tim. You’d missed him like crazy and now that you were here you could apologize for all those years of radio silence.


	4. Chapter 4

You end up falling asleep again waking when Tim gently shakes your arm. Your eyes fly open and you meet his eyes.   
“Hey Sophia, I found him.” Tim says softly.   
“Where?”  
“He’s heading to California.”  
“My parents!” He’s going after your family! You grab Tim’s arm in a panic.   
“Hey woah it’s okay. I’ve already called the NCIS field office. They’re sending agents over to your parents they’ll be as safe as you are.” He stands then reaches a hand down to you.  
“Where are we going?” You ask, Tim keeps an arm wrapped around your shoulders.   
“My place. We both need some sleep and I’ll be able to keep you safe there.”  
“Do you think he’ll come here when he realizes I’m not in California?”  
“I don’t know. I have a BOLO out on him and I have Abby tracking his phone.” He pushes the elevator button and we wait for the car to arrive.   
“Thank you Tim.” You say softly giving his waist a little squeeze. You never in a million years would have expected this to be this easy. This comfortable. The two of you step onto the elevator then make the quiet ride back to his apartment.   
He unlocks the door and you find you’re not surprised by what you see. A computer set up solely for gaming, a huge bookshelf full of books, text books, old novels, his favorites. His typewriter you gave him sits on his desk, a sheet of paper in it. You skim the first line and see Agent Tibbs glowered and laugh softly causing Tim to look at you.   
“Oh uh oops.” He stammers throwing a pillow over the typewriter.   
“Stop it Tim.” You say with a smile, “I knew that was your writing. It was your style.”  
“You read them?”  
“The second one isn’t out in England yet. Does your dad know?”  
“Uh no. But my mom, sister and Penelope all do.”  
“How is Penelope?”  
“Still as hip as every.”  
“And your mom and Sarah?”  
“They’re good. Sarah wants to be a writer too. Just not the kind I am.”   
“Can I read it?”  
“No, no it’s not very good.”  
“Come on Timmy. I won’t tell anyone.” You tease and he flushes red causing you to laugh.   
“You’re hilarious.” He grumbles shrugging off his coat. “I’ll sleep out here on the couch.”  
“Don’t be silly Tim. We’ve shared a bed before.”  
“Yea in high school.”  
“What’s the difference? Is there a girlfriend I should know about?”  
“No. No girlfriend.” He studies you for another second then reaches for your hand. “You win. Bed.” You give him your hand and he leads you to his bedroom. How are you still so damn tired?


	5. Chapter 5

You wake tangled in him. His phone chirping on his nightstand.   
“McGee?” He mumbles into it. “Yea boss?” Gibbs. Why did you expect it to be anyone else? “What?” His body language shifts a bit and the arm wrapped around you tightens. “Okay.” He hangs up the phone. “Are you awake?”  
“Yea.” You mumble.   
“The agents went to where Corporal Pillman’s phone was. He tucked it into another passenger’s bag. They had no idea until the agents cornered them.”  
“What?” You ask horrified pulling away from him and sitting up. “So you have no idea where he is?”  
“I’m sorry Sophia. We’re gonna find him. We’re gonna keep you safe. I promise.”   
“I know you will Tim. I just don’t want you to get hurt in the process.”   
“My team is good at what we do. We’ll be okay.”  
“I’d never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I know we broke up a long time ago but I never stopped caring about you. You’re still my first love Tim.” You rush out not wanting to loose your nerve.   
“You’re still my first love too.” He whispers his fingers grazing your cheek before tilting your chin bringing your eyes to his. His eyes search your face then he gently presses his lips to yours. You wrap an arm around the back of his neck pulling him closer to you and his tongue moves past your lips to brush against yours.   
He’s gotten better at kissing in the years you’ve been apart. His hand tangles in your hair and you’re content to stay curled up with him all day. Then your phone rings and the two of you pull apart. You grab your phone from the floor next to Tim’s bed and answer it without looking.   
“This is First Secretary Sophia Terry.”  
“Babe where are you?” Your eyes widen and you mouth ‘it’s him’ to Tim.   
“Speaker.” Tim whispers.   
“Babe?” Corporal Pillman says again as you switch the phone to speaker.   
“Corporal. Is everything okay?”  
“I thought I told you to call me Scott.”  
“You know I can’t do that Corporal.”  
“Scott. Where are you? Why didn’t you tell me you were going stateside?”  
“Uh, it was a last minute trip I guess.” Tim nods as he works furiously on his phone.  
“Why?”  
“To visit an old friend.” Tim types in the phone number that the Corporal is calling your from and starts to trace the number.   
“Tell me where you are. I’ll join you.”  
“Oh. Um that’s okay.”  
“Babe.”  
“I’m safe.” You say, you’re not sure who you’re trying to assure, him or yourself. Tim gives your hand a gentle squeeze and you close your eyes for a second.   
“You’d be safer with me. Don’t you want to see me?” You don’t want to lie, but you don’t want to see him.   
“Babe?” You stare at Tim and he gives you a continue hand motion.   
“What?”  
“Don’t you want to see me?”  
“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for abandoning your post?”  
“I told them I had a family emergency.”  
“I don’t like it when people lie.” You say as McGee’s phone beeps.   
“What was that?” The Corporal asks as Tim signals for you to end the call.   
“Sorry I have to go.” You hang up and look at Tim. “Where is he?”  
“Three blocks away and closing in fast. We have to go. Now.”


	6. Chapter 6

You and Tim make it back to his office without issue. You notice that Tim keeps his hand near his gun the whole time, and when he can he has a protective arm around your shoulders. When you step into the elevator your entire body sags in relief.   
“You’re safe.” Tim murmurs into your ear kissing the top of your head.   
“I’m sorry I’ve put you in the position Tim.” You whisper.   
“Don’t be. I’m glad I can have your back.”  
“But you’re in danger because of me.”  
“My job is dangerous.” He says simply as the doors slide open.   
“McGee! McGee! McGee!” A black haired woman rushes out before the two of you have even moved for the door. You know she notices how Tim has a protective arm still around you but she doesn’t say anything, just smiles.   
“Yea Abs?”  
“I heard you used my app! Did it work?”  
“It gave us a location. How accurate it was I don’t know. Oh, Abby this is Sophia.”  
“Hi Abby.” You say with a small smile sticking your hand out.   
“Hi. If you want to come hang out downstairs you’re more than welcome to. I know you work in London and probably have some work to catch up on. I’ve got a computer you can use.”  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
“Not at all. I can take you down there now if you want.” Despite her outward appearance Abby is very kind. Yet another reminder that looks can be deceiving.   
“I should get caught up. Is it okay with you Tim?”  
“Absolutely. I’ll come down before lunch to give you an update?”  
“Sounds good.” You kiss his cheek then Abby gestures you along in front of her.   
“She’s very pretty.” She whispers a bit too loudly and you have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling. “Alright! Right this way!” She says cheerfully weaving an arm through yours. The two of you head down a back flight of stairs and down into the basement of the building. The room is decorated with random things, dolls, stuffed animals, pictures and so on.   
“This is very kind of you. Thank you Abby.”  
“Anytime. How do you know McGee?”  
“We dated back in high school. We broke up before college. It was my idea. A stupid one. But we were just on such different paths, he was going to MIT I was going to Stanford it just wasn’t going to work.”  
“So you broke up.”  
“Yea. I always wondered if he was the one that got away.”  
“He’s obviously really into you.”  
“Yea?”  
“Oh my god yes.” Abby exclaims then types rapidly on a computer. “Here. You can use this computer.”  
“Thank you so much.” You say giving her a smile then getting to work.


	7. Chapter 7

The hours tick by much faster than you thought they would. Before you know it Tim has come down to collect you for lunch and the sunshine outside is beckoning you to come out.   
“I know we should stay inside but it would be safe to go out into the Navy Yard to eat wouldn’t it?” You ask Tim as you walk into the bullpen holding his hand. Your lips were still tingling from the kiss he gave you in the elevator.   
“Yea. We can do that. The BOLO we have out on him will keep him out of the Yard.”   
“Good. I’m starting to feel like a prisoner in my own life.”  
“I know how you feel about sunshine. It surprises me you’d want to work in London, doesn’t the weather bum you out?”   
“Sometimes, it’s extremely easy to travel in Europe with my job. I go to Spain quite a bit, and Southern France.” Tim grabs the lunches Ziva had picked up for you then the two of you head outside.   
“This is nice.” You say as you drop down onto the dry grass. You always forget how expansive the States are until you’re home.   
“It is.” Tim agrees sitting next to you then passing you a can of Diet Coke.   
“You remembered!” You say with a laugh, you don’t drink coffee and get the caffeine you need from Diet Coke.   
“Soph, I gave you a twelve pack of Diet Coke for your birthday. Of course I remembered.” He laughs as you crack the can open. You pass lunch in comfortable conversation, it’s been a long time since you’ve seen him but oddly you almost feel like you’ve picked back up right where you left off.   
“Sophia!” A voice calls and your eyes widen.   
“Soph?” Tim asks taking your hand.   
“It’s him.” You whisper.   
“Sophia!” He already sounds angry. Tim is on his feet and in front of you with his gun up faster than you realized a person could move.   
“NCIS Special Agent McGee. Corporal Pillman don’t move.” He says. “Sophia go. Go inside.”  
“Tim.” You murmur standing behind him.   
“Go.”   
“Sophia!” The Corporal says pulling a gun from his waistband.   
“Close your eyes.” Tim orders quickly and you do. Hiding your head behind one of Tim’s shoulders. “Drop the gun Corporal. You don’t want to hurt Sophia.”  
“I want Sophia to come with me.”  
“That’s not going to happen.” Tim says. By this point the area is swarming with other agents. Gibbs and Tony are flanking Tim, you see them when you peek your eyes open still hiding behind Tim.   
“Sophia!” Pillman cries sounding anguished. You make the mistake of sneaking a glance over Tim’s shoulder. Pillman isn’t pointing the gun at Tim, that would be putting you in danger too. Instead he’s pointing the gun at himself.   
“No! Don’t!” You cry stepping out from behind Tim. “Scott don’t!”   
“Sophia.” He says softly, your name like a prayer. “Baby. What’s going on?”  
“Corporal. I can’t keep doing this. I’m not your baby.” You say gently, “I’m sorry but this can’t continue.”  
“What do you mean? We’re in love.”  
“No Corporal.”   
“Yes.” He growls through his teeth, “We are.” Your heart is pounding, you’re walking a fine line here but if you can stop him from hurting anyone, it’s worth it.   
“Corporal please don’t do anything rash. Put the gun down please.”  
“Tell me you love me and I’ll put it down.” He says. You take a second too long to answer and he raises the gun. Three quick shots ring out.


	8. Chapter 8

You’re standing there in shock when Tim’s arms wrap around you. His gun is still in his hand when he turns you with his free hand and pulls your body to his. He’s dead. Corporal Scott Pillman is dead.   
“Oh my god. Oh my god.” You keep saying, like a broken record you can’t seem to get any other words to come out of your mouth. Gibbs comes and takes Tim’s gun from him. Why is he taking Tim’s gun?   
“Are you okay?” Tim asks quietly.   
“Oh my god.”  
“Sophia.” Tim says pulling away, he kisses you softly snapping you out of your daze.   
“McSmooches!” Tony cries sounding pleased.   
“Sophia are you okay?”  
“Yes. Are you?”  
“I’m okay. Why didn’t you stay behind me?”  
“I couldn’t let him kill himself. I couldn’t just stand there and let him die.”  
“But he died anyway.”  
“I know. But I tried.” You close your eyes and rest your head on Tim’s chest, you just saw a man die.   
“I’m sorry Sophia.” He whispers.   
“McGee.” Gibbs says pulling your attention to him. “Write your report from home.”  
“Boss?”  
“Go. Get out of here. See you Monday. And Sophia, that was brave. And stupid. Well done.” He turns and walks away without another word and you look up at Tim in confusion. He shrugs.   
“That’s Gibbs for you.”  
“I assume we will see you around?” Ziva asks with a smile.   
“Honestly I don’t know. I have to get in touch with the Ambassador. I’d love to stay for a while but I do have a job to get back to.”  
“Well then, I will say goodbye now then.” She nods at you then too follows Gibbs back inside.   
“Bye Ziva!” You call, Tim’s coworkers have strange etiquette.   
“I’ll say see you later because I have a feeling we’ll see you again.” He gives you a quick hug then heads back inside the building.   
“You’re not going to stay?”  
“I don’t know Tim. I-I don’t know.” He looks sadly over at you. “Can we talk about this at your place? I just want to get away from here.” You’re still not entirely sure who shot Corporal Pillman, but you’re pretty sure it was Tim. He killed someone without a second thought to save you. How do you leave a man like that?


	9. Chapter 9

Tim doesn’t say anything the whole drive back to his apartment. You don’t either. You can’t let him get away again. You can’t loose him again. He still takes your hand when you’re walking into his building, still wraps an arm around you while you wait for the elevator. The door clicks shut and he locks it then doesn’t turn to face you.   
“Stay.” He says softly.   
“Tim.” You can feel the tears pricking at your eyes already. “I don’t know if I can.”  
“I don’t want to loose you again.” He says still not looking at you, you can hear the emotion in his voice. He turns and you drop your gaze, you don’t think you’ll be able to do anything but stay if you look at him. “Sophia, I want to make this work.” That’s when the dam breaks and your tears spill down your cheeks. His hand catches under your chin and tilts your face to his. “Look at me.” He demands softly and you do. Your blue eyes meet his brown ones and he gives you a soft smile.   
“Why are you smiling?”  
“Because. I think we can make it work Soph. You want this to work don’t you?”  
“Yes. Of course I do. Breaking up with you the first time has been one of the biggest mistakes I’ve made.”   
“Good.” He says pressing his lips to yours. His hand tangles in your hair and his tongue dips inside your mouth. You’ve never been kissed quite like this, so needy, so desperate. Like he’s begging you to be his, to give over to him completely. He breaks the kiss and wipes your tears off of your face. “Don’t cry Sophia.” He mutters and you laugh softly.   
“We can do this right?”  
“Yea.” He assures you. “This isn’t like high school. Technology is better. We both have jobs. I have more PTO than I know what to do with and can usually hop a cargo plane.”  
“God what did I deserve to have you in my life Tim McGee?”  
“I don’t know but it must have been something real good.” He teases and you swat his arm with a laugh. He kisses you softly again.   
“I never stopped loving you.” He murmurs against your lips.   
“I love you too Tim.” You reply before wrapping your arms as tightly around him as you can and kissing him. This time. You’re not letting go.


End file.
